fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wishology 2: Emeralds of Evil
Wishology 2: Emeralds of Evil is the final fanmade episode of The Fairly OddParents from Season 1. Poof has turned evil and getting punished by his mom, It takes place in The Terrible Twosome. Poof has the abillity to talk as he goes back in time at the location of the second Chaos Emerald, Medieval Mobius. Poof finds the lair of Merlynx the magician. Merlynx is experimenting with potions when Poof kindly asks him for the Chaos Emerald of Invincibility. Merlynx refuses, but after a simple threat from Poof, he gives it to him. Poof holds the Emerald and declares he is invincible. Scratch and Grounder shoot him with lasers to test it out and Poof gets fried. Merlynx explains that in order for it to work, you have to become King of the Hound Table. Back in modern day, Timmy and Cosmo are enjoying a day at the beach when they are once again approached by Professor Caninestein who tells him he needs to go stop Poof again. He gives Timmy the time-space coordinates and the Atomic Relativity Boots. Timmy and Cosmo leave immediately through time and arrive at the castle of King Arfur where they meet Princess Gwendolyn who has a shuddering problem. King Arfur tells them that his Knights are currently getting clobbered by the "Evil Bloated Knight". Timmy and Cosmo peek out the window and recognize the bloated knight is Poof. The Princess informs them of a legend which states a "Holy Hedgehog" would rescue them. Poof defeats all the Knights of the Hound Table and storms the castle. He sees Timmy and freaks out. Timmy and Cosmo protect the castle from Poof Eventually Poof makes Merlynx cast a spell to turn Timmy's feet into solid rocks. Poof gets King Arfur's crown and activates the Chaos Emerald which makes him invincible and very buff. He places Timmy and Cosmo in the dungeon. Princess Gwendolyn brings them Chili Dogs with files hidden inside and tells them to find Merlynx. Timmy and Cosmo very slowly escaped and made their way to Merlynx's lair. Poof sends Scratch and Grounder after them, but Timmy uses his stone feet to stomp them. Merlynx turns Timmy's feet back to normal. Timmy challenges Poof to a joust. Poof has the upper hand at the joust until Timmy plants a cactus that Poof runs into and loses his helmet that has the Chaos Emerald in it. Cosmo catches the helmet and obtains the Emerald then puts the helmet back on Poof, making him think he is invincible again. Timmy beats up Poof and cuts off his armor leaving him in his underwear. Cosmo uses the Emerald to become invincible and he beats up Scratch and Grounder. Poof grabs Merlynx's wand and makes some villagers into Knights which Timmy quickly defeats. Timmy then knocks Poof into the moat with the alligator. Later, King Arfur knights Timmy, calling him Sir Timmy the Speedy. King Arfur now has the Chaos Emerald and is invincible. Timmy sends Poof back home. Dr. Poof, Scratch and Grounder are being chased by an angry lion in the middle of a Roman Colosseum. They think they are saved when they see the Cesar is Poof's ancestor Julius Poofus, but he gives them the thumbs down meaning he won't help them. The trio escape to their time machine and transport themselves away. Timmy is once again on the beach trying to pick up on Beach Bunnies when he is approached again by Professor Caninestein. The Professor informs Timmy that his family history is being erased because Poof is messing with his ancestors. Timmy asks for the Atomic Relativity Boots, but Professor Caninestein gives him instead his newest invention, the Time Warp Boogie Board. Timmy and Cosmo hop on and go after Poof. Poof arrives in Ancient Mobigypt. They see Timmy's ancestor, Masonnie the bricklayer. They plan on keeping him from meeting Penelope so they will never have children and generations later Timmy will never be born. Penelope runs the local Chili Dog stand, so Masonnie is on his way over to her for a bite to eat. Masonnie is intercepted by Scratch who is dressed like a woman and tries to seduce him. Not interested at all, Masonnie tries to get away from him, but Grounder pulls out a laser and they capture Masonnie. Timmy and Cosmo arrive in Mobigypt and see Scratch and Grounder taking Masonnie hostage. Timmy flies the Time Warp Boogie Board into them, sending Grounder into a camel pen and Poof into a large pile of camel dung. To celebrate their victory, Timmy and Cosmo go to buy Chili Dogs from Penelope. They arrive just before Masonnie who waits in line behind them. Penelope takes a long time preparing the dogs. Timmy gets impatient, but Masonnie gets even more impatient and leaves. Timmy and Cosmo realize they were now responsible for Masonnie and Penelope not meeting and Timmy fades away. Poof sees Timmy fade away and leaves to go find the Chaos Emerald of Immortality. Cosmo finds Masonnie and launches him at Penelope where they instantly fall in love and Timmy then re-appears. Poof has the Pharaoh of Mobigypt tied up trying to force him to say where the Chaos Emerald is hidden. Since the Pharaoh won't tell, Poof makes himself Pharaoh and plans to force people to make Pyramids of him until someone tells him where the Chaos Emerald is. Timmy and Cosmo rush in to stop him, but they are quickly chained up and taken away by Poof's new Mobigyptian guards. Scratch and Grounder read hieroglyphics on the wall to find out the Chaos Emerald is hidden in the pyramid of Fairlywinklehotep, Poof's own ancestor. Penelope spies on them from nearby. Timmy, Cosmo and Masonnie are performing slave labor, building a pyramid with giant blocks. Penelope comes to them and tells them Poof knows where the Chaos Emerald is. Timmy carves a picture of himself in chains on a block and explains that when Professor Caninstein sees it in the future he will send a saw. As Timmy says it, the saw appears in front of him. Timmy uses the saw to cut himself, Cosmo and Masonnie free. they find a carriage with a horse, but they leave the horse and Timmy pulls his friends in the carriage. Timmy, Cosmo, Masonnie and Penelope make it to the pyramid which Masonnie knows well because his grandfather built it. Masonnie leads them in and guides them around the many traps. Poof, Scratch and Grounder find a long shaft which leads to the burial chamber. The door says one must fall down and grab enough gold Rings for the entrance at the bottom of the shaft to open. Poof throws Scratch and Grounder down and they begin grabbing rings. They are one ring short and they hit spikes at the bottom. Poof grabs one ring and hops down into the burial chamber. Timmy and friends come in after them. The mummy of Fairlywinklehotep wakes up and is wearing the Chaos Emerald of immortality. Timmy tries to Spin Attack him, but can't hurt him. A Mummified Hedgehog comes out of a coffin and starts pestering Fairlywinklehotep. Dr. Poof takes the chaos emerald from Fairlywinklehotep who is glad to be mortal again so as to not have to deal with the Hedgehog mummy for the rest of eternity. Fairlywinklehotep denigrates into dust. Poof becomes invincible and Timmy's Spin attacks do nothing. The Mummy Hedgehog gives Timmy his necklace with another emerald which gives him a blue energy shield that can protect him from Poof's immortality. Timmy defeats Poof, takes his Chaos Emerald and returns the other emerald to the mummy Hedgehog. Outside the pyramid, Timmy and Cosmo have Poof, Scratch and Grounder mummified and they transport them away in their own time machine. He was send back home so Wanda can punish him, Poof refuses the take the punishment The Pharaoh marries Masonnie and Penelope. Timmy and Cosmo say goodbye and take off on their board. before leaving Egypt Timmy resculpts a Sphinx to look like both himself and Cosmo. Dr. Poof, Scratch and Grounder are in the middle of a battle during WWI. The trio quickly use their time machine to travel back to prehistoric times to obtain the Chaos Emerald of Life. Poof explains that with it, he could bring anything to life. Scratch is excited because he could become a real life chicken. Grounder does not know what he is, so he is confused to become a real life whatever he is. Poof travels back to Egypt and Timmy and Cosmo follow close behind. Inside the tomb of Poofhotep, Dr. Poof finds his ancestor in one piece again, sleeping with the Chaos Emerald of Immortality around his neck once again. Timmy and Cosmo arrive and Poofhotep wakes up and declares that he hates Hedgehogs. Poof says he'll take the emerald and Poofhotep can take the hedgehog. Poof escapes in his time machine and Timmy Spin Dashes Poofhotep into nothing. The heroic duo decide to go to King Arfur's castle next. Poof arrives in medieval Mobius and threaten to harm Princess Gwendolyn if King Arfur doesn't hand over the Chaos Emerald of Invincibility. Timmy arrives and puts on his knight armor, but since Poof is invincible, Timmy can't hurt him. Finally Poof and his goons show up at Shark Island where they dig up the Chaos Emerald of Invisibility. Poof brings the treasure chest to life, making it into a Treasure Chest Crab creature. He leaves the chest to deal with Timmy while he returns to his lair in the present. Back at Timmy's room, Poof places all four Chaos Emeralds around his neck and transforms into the Supreme High Poof, master of the universe. Timmy and Cosmo arrive, Poof attempts to finish off his nemeses once and for all by sending them back in time to the Big Bang. The duo narrowly escape, and then gather four versions of themselves from earlier points in the timeline and successfully defeat Poof. Afterwards, the four extra Timmys and Cosmoes use Poof's time machine to return the Emeralds to their proper owners, Wanda appears and give Poof's punishment a loss of his toys, his inheritance, and a grounding. She sends Poof to his room and after he agrees. Timmy decides to take the blame and told Wanda that he was trying to take over the universe and frame Poof. Wanda disagrees. Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Movies